


The Emperor Supreme

by house_of_lantis



Series: Tales of the Pleasure Slave Armitage [1]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: AU, Crack, Emperor Kylo, Enemies to Lovers, First Order Fascist Ideology, First Order Won, Hux and Kylo are Not Good People, Inappropriate Use of the Force, M/M, Minor Violence, Pleasure Slave Hux, not canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:15:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22190911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/house_of_lantis/pseuds/house_of_lantis
Summary: Killing Snoke and taking his place as Supreme Leader completed Kylo Ren’s training to the Dark Side of the Force. But his ambitions didn’t end there. Two years later, the First Order has finally destroyed the last remaining rebels and Kylo crowns himself Emperor Supreme, forging a new era of order and prosperity throughout the galaxy. By his side is Grand Marshal Armitage Hux, enforcing the Emperor’s order and eliminating anyone who would dare to stand in their way. While on a routine visit to the Outer Rim systems, Hux is captured by mercenaries. But instead of ransoming Hux, they sell him as a pleasure slave.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Tales of the Pleasure Slave Armitage [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1597360
Comments: 8
Kudos: 91





	The Emperor Supreme

**Author's Note:**

> I admit this story got a little away from me. It was supposed to be a PWP, but I started writing backstory? There may actually be a plot as I develop the other stories in this series?

_ He was hidden in plain sight! _

Emperor Supreme Kylo Ren seethed as the commanders of the new Supreme Council analyzed the reports from their spies across the galaxy. He stared at the galactic holomap that the navigation officer had pulled up for them to view. The  _ Finalizer _ was stationed just outside of Hutt Space, having followed and captured a mercenary named Usle Dosan. Under interrogation, he had broken and confirmed that he had captured Hux during an attack on planet Fondor while Hux was renewing First Order contracts with the shipyards and then sold the Grand Marshal to Hutt-allied mercenaries, before he expired under Kylo’s lightsaber. 

“He must be on a Hutt-protected planet,” General Olen Nuallon stated, his thick lips forming an ugly sneer. “We have no alliance with the Hutts and I doubt that the Emperor is willing to subject the entire First Order Fleet in the rescue of one man.” 

Kylo kept his face neutral as he searched the minds of all of the commanders standing around him. There was no doubt that Nuallon thought he was fit to be the next Grand Marshal. And while Captain Peavey and Colonel Scanlon agreed with Nuallon’s statement, it was only in the sense that they didn’t want to expend resources to enter into a prolonged conflict with the Hutts. The rest questioned Nuallon’s loyalty to Hux and the First Order. 

But there was one clear, unfamiliar voice who was projecting so loudly that Kylo had no alternative than to turn and search through the minds of the rest of the command bridge staff as they stood in front of their consoles, focused on their duties. 

_ I need to say something, but I can’t break protocol and rank. But the general is wrong, so wrong. He hasn’t shown the intel from the Outer Rim. Hux isn’t on a Hutt world. I know he’s not on a Hutt world. How do I tell the Emperor? Should I send him a message to his datapad? Does he have a datapad? Does he even know how to use a datapad? Kriff, I need to say something. If I step wrong, I’ll be executed. Or worse, I’ll be sent to reconditioning. And Nuallon is a sick bastard. I know he’s trying to get me transferred under him so he can kark with me. I’ll kill him if he tries to touch me again. Okay, focus! This is about saving Hux! I need to tell the Emperor what I know. I need to say something...oh kriff, one of the knights is walking towards me. He looks furious. He’s the one who always stares at me. He’s going to kill me. Kriff, I don’t want to die but I have to say something! _

Four of the Knights of Ren were stationed on the bridge and served as Kylo’s honor guard. He watched as Ushar Ren slowly walked across the bridge towards the young officer with short black hair. The officer saw Ushar approaching him and he inhaled deeply, keeping his back straight, bracing for an attack. If Kylo was wearing his helmet, he might have smiled; he was pleased that the Knights of Ren still  _ inspired _ . But the knight didn’t attack and merely stood nearby the young officer, hands curled into fists by his side, feet wide apart, face set in a hard stare. No doubt all of the knights had heard the officer projecting his thoughts of doubt and felt his fear of retaliation from the Supreme Council. What the officer didn’t understand was that Ushar stood nearby to protect  _ him _ . 

“Do you have a difference of opinion, Captain?” Kylo said, walking towards the young weapons officer. 

“My Lord, I would never show such insubordination towards -- “ 

Kylo waved his hand, cutting the officer off. The Captain was a familiar face on the command bridge, often working the same shift cycles with Hux. Kylo was aware of him -- Mitaka; one of Hux’s favorite baby officers that he was grooming for advancement. 

_ Do not ever choke him again, Ren! He’s the best officer I have and I won’t let you kill him on account of your temper tantrums!  _

_ It was just that one time. I haven’t touched him since!  _

“Well, speak!” Kylo said, staring at him. “Speak your mind now.” 

“According to the last dispatch from Outer Rim intelligence, there is good cause to believe that Grand Marshal Hux is not in Hutt space but in the Corporate Sector, My Lord,” Mitaka said, his voice low but firm. There was steel in his backbone, underneath the fear, and Kylo was sure that Hux would train the young officer into a fiercely competent leader. 

_ He speaks the truth; his loyalty to the Grand Marshal and the First Order is unimpeachable. _

Kylo nodded to Ushar, having sensed the same from Mitaka. 

_ He is lovely. Do you give me permission to pursue him?  _

_ What? For kriff’s sake, Ushar Ren, not now! I need you to focus!  _

Kylo could sense the amusement of all of the knights through their bond. Vicrul Ren, especially, as a knight who was only a few years older than Kylo, was the most romantic of them all and still felt a great deal of soft feelings that Snoke hadn’t burned out of him. He could feel Vicrul’s mind pushing at him to give Ushar permission. 

_ Please, Master, give that son of a bantha permission! Give us mercy. All Ushar ever speaks about is the pretty Captain Mitaka.  _

_ Well, may I, Master?  _

_ You may pursue him if he allows it. Just remember that you will answer to the Grand Marshal if you kark this up with Mitaka. He is Hux’s protege.  _

_ I would care for him like no other.  _

He turned back to the navigation officer. “Show me the systems in the Corporate Sector.” 

“Yes, My Lord,” the navigation officer said, changing the maps on the holoscreen. Kylo could read her sense of relief; that she had also agreed with Mitaka’s analysis of the intelligence data. Kylo was annoyed that the commanders -- or perhaps one commander -- had neglected to share that information with him. 

_ General Nuallon desires to do grievous harm to the young Captain, Master.  _

“My Lord, we haven’t had enough time to process the intel from the Outer Rim and cannot guarantee its accuracy,” Nuallon said, glaring at Mitaka. “The Captain hasn’t been in our intel briefings so I don’t think the Emperor should listen to his wishful thinking.” 

Ushar Ren took a step closer to Mitaka, his hand settling on the hilt of his weapon as he glared at Nuallon. 

Kylo ignored the general, looking at the holomap closely. 

“There are twelve planets in the Corporate Sector,” Kylo said, enlarging the map even more. “Four planets have the kind of means to hide someone as high profile as the Grand Marshal.” 

He read through the planetary data quickly, swiping through all four, and pulling one back that was bright orange, ironically reminiscent of the color of Hux’s hair. 

“But only one has the power and wealth to  _ sell _ the services of Armitage Hux.” He said, and then turned to the navigation officer. “Set course to -- “ 

“Our spies report that there are rumors of a pleasure slave with ‘hair the color of fire’ who has become quite  _ popular _ amongst the Hutts in -- ” 

The derisive innuendo in Nuallon’s voice grated on Kylo’s nerves. 

“He’s on Canto Bight,” Kylo said sharply, cutting off the general. He sneered at the portly man, searching his mind and feeling his dark sadistic glee at imagining Hux forced to his knees, filthy and brutalized, and begging for mercy. 

_ As if Hux would ever beg for mercy.  _

_ Let me kill this vile creature, Master. He deserves the same degradation that he imagines for the Grand Marshal.  _

“Where else in the galaxy could someone with enough credits be able to buy the  _ time _ of a stolen Grand Marshal?” 

He felt the general’s surge of fear as he realized that Kylo would not be so easily deterred from his decision. Nuallon was furious at Mitaka for his insubordination, reveling in the opportunity to personally take the young officer in hand and whipping the poor boy bloody. He was disdainful of the other commanders for falling in line and submitting to Kylo Ren. He despised Hux for his weakness and for being Kylo’s pet Grand Marshal, a title in name only, and nothing but a whore for the Emperor Supreme. Nuallon desperately wanted to delay, he wanted Hux to continue suffering for another day, another hour. 

“But, My Lord, we should consider -- “ 

“You will be dealt with for your traitorous actions, General Nuallon.” 

Kylo reached out with the Force and pushed the dithering idiot away from him, flinging him across the black durasteel floor and into a console, his thick body making a loud thump on the other side of the command deck. 

_ Take him, Ap’lek Ren, he is yours to do as you wish.  _

_ Thank you, Master. I will not disappoint.  _

“No. No! Don’t touch me you Force scum! I am a General of the First Order! I am your superior!” Nuallon screeched as Ap’lek gripped the squirming man by the back of his uniform, dragging him along the smooth black durasteel floor. 

Kylo turned and stared at the other commanders on the Council. “Anyone else?” 

The other eight commanders stared straight ahead, ignoring the sputtering screams of filth coming from the general. 

General Amret Engell gave him a sharp smile. “No, Lord Ren.” 

Kylo could tell there was no love lost between her and Nuallon; he could sense her pleasure at seeing Nuallon dragged out on his ass. 

“Get us to Catonica now! And alert Major Phasma to ready my shuttle and a platoon of Stormtroopers to go planetside when we make orbit.” Kylo shouted, stalking across the bridge of the  _ Finalizer _ , his gloved hand settling on the hilt of his lightsaber. He could hear the voices of the bridge staff snapping into action, holoscreen displays lit up, and the slight vibration of the ship as the reactor engines engaged for hyperspace. 

_ In plain sight! All these weeks! Nuallon deliberately hid the intel from me.  _

_ Master, we are ready to go with you.  _

His blood boiled under his skin; any other time, he would’ve released his fury and left a swathe of destruction and pain through the halls of the ship. Six weeks for these imbeciles to locate the Grand Marshal. Six weeks of torture at the hands of Hutt-allied mercenaries and who knew what else had dared to put their hands, or worse, on  _ his _ Grand Marshal. 

He could well imagine what they would do Hux. There were still enough Republic sympathizers who would delight in buying Hux to execute him for the destruction of the Hosnian system planets. The few surviving rebels had scattered, but they didn’t have enough resources to try and regroup. There were plenty of mercenary scum who could profit from selling the First Order Grand Marshal for more illicit gains. And if the Hutts sold him as a pleasure slave, Hux faced nothing short of depravity, madness, and torture of the worst kind -- the kind that no man would want to survive, even someone as strong as Hux. 

He could feel the power of the Force flowing through him, the Darkness within him wanting release. His hand itched to move to his lightsaber, wanting to ignite it and slash his fury across the bridge, punishing the bureaucratic imbeciles who wasted Hux’s life. When the Grand Marshal returned to his rightful place by Kylo’s side, they would weed out the weak and the disloyal. No doubt Hux would enjoy that endeavor. 

_ Kriffing hell; what were the odds that Hux would even be of sound mind after this?  _

“He may yet surprise you,” Kuruk Ren said, standing beside him. “The Grand Marshal does not strike me as a man who would submit out of fear. I have searched his mind before and he is a man who survives.” 

Kylo turned and looked at the strong profile of the most solitary of his knights. As the expert sniper of their brotherhood, Kuruk Ren rarely engaged with the other knights, let alone those outside of their circle. He frowned slightly, trying to look into Kuruk’s mind. Why would he care about Hux, beyond the fact that the Grand Marshal belonged to Kylo? He forced his way into Kuruk’s calm mind, searching through Kuruk’s memories of Hux, and found only mild amusement at Kylo’s actions and respect for the Grand Marshal. 

Kuruk rumbled out a low laugh, his dark blue eyes sliding to meet Kylo’s fierce gaze. “Be at ease, Master, I have no such designs on  _ your _ Grand Marshal.” He took a deep breath and turned his gaze outside of the viewport. “He is not like us, hardened by battle and blood, but he still has his honor. If he has fallen, then we will offer him a clean death and remember him as a man of honor.” 

Kylo nodded once, clenching his hands into fists. He would bring Hux’s body back for a formal and honorable burial to reflect Hux’s rank and legacy, his lifelong commitment to the First Order. He would never let anyone besmirch Hux’s reputation. He would see it done properly, with the kind of pomp and circumstance that Hux greatly enjoyed. He rarely had any regrets, but to lose Armitage Hux now would be his greatest regret. 

*** 

The Resurgent-class star destroyer came out of hyperspace just above the planet Catonica. Kylo and the Knights of Ren boarded his  _ Upsilon _ shuttle as a platoon of Stormtroopers boarded three of the trooper shuttles. 

“Depart for planetfall,” he ordered the shuttle pilot, taking his seat behind them. 

“Yes, My Lord.” 

It only took a few minutes for the shuttle to reach a grassy area just beyond the city lights. Coming in under the cover of night would allow them to make their way through the lower sections of the city where the brothel houses were located. The intel provided by Captain Mitaka showed the exact building the Grand Marshal was imprisoned. Kylo and the knights would infiltrate the brothel while the Stormtroopers remained outside to maintain order. 

“Shall we keep any of the participants alive for interrogation?” Cardo Ren said, his voice reverberating through his helmeted mask. “The brothel managers or their patrons?” 

“Let the whores go, but no quarter for the rest of them. I want Grand Marshal Hux alive and untouched. Kill anyone who stands in your path to him,” Kylo said, his voice low and rough through the mask. 

“Yes, Master,” the Knights intoned, following him through the dark of night towards the bright lights of the city. 

*** 

“Where is Grand Marshal Hux?” Kylo snarled, gripping the fat neck of the corpulent waste of space with his right hand and holding him in the air. He ignited his lightsaber with his left hand, raising it so that the brothel manager would be able to see it close up. 

“West -- west hall -- at -- the end -- “ 

Kylo slashed the man in half with his lightsaber, throwing the upper half of his body across the room, hitting the far wall with a wet slosh. 

He ignored the scantily clothed whores that whimpered in fear, running past him as he made his way to the double doors at the end of the hall. 

Kylo slashed at the doors with his lightsaber and used the Force to pull the pieces down, the crunch of metal and wood loud even through his helmet. He stepped into the room, feeling Hux’s presence inside. 

_ Alive. Hux was alive!  _

The Grand Marshal stood on the raised dais, next to the large bed, and he took a deep breath and exhaled sharply, annoyance vibrating through his entire being. 

“Six weeks, Ren! What in the kriffing hell took you so long? It was so simple a plan that a kriffing child could have figured out that I would be relegated to a kriffing brothel in the Corporate Sector!” 

Kylo stood mutely, staring at the endless expanse of pale skin. Even through his helmet, he could see that Hux’s skin was creamy and smooth and hairless. He was far too thin, but not malnourished. The brothel owners had kept Hux in fair health. His burnished red-gold hair was longer than the meticulously groomed man preferred, long bangs loose and curling over his forehead and swept to one side. It made him look younger than his years, vulnerable in a way that Kylo had never seen, but he knew it was a trick, a lure. Like the deceptively beautiful Parnassos beetle, golden and shimmery on the outside, but one bite and its poisonous venom would induce fever and swelling, liquifying the entire body from within until it imploded. There was a rumor that Hux had orchestrated his father’s assassination by Parnassos beetle, an insect that was only found on Phasma’s home planet. 

“Hux -- “ He murmured, helplessly. 

Hux huffed, standing at his full height as Kylo stared at him. A lifetime of military service still clung to Hux’s formal bearing despite his near nudity, his green eyes laser focused and unforgiving. He wore dozens upon dozens of necklaces of all lengths, covered in what could only be priceless gems and jewels from across the known galaxy. And around his hips was a pale blue piece of silk fabric, barely providing any kind of modesty. 

“Well?” Hux growled, stalking towards Kylo with a savage sneer on his face. “I would like to get off this kriffing planet. Now, Ren!” 

He knocked his shoulder hard against Kylo’s arm, walking past him into the hallway. Kylo turned and followed, a menacing black shadow behind the displeased Grand Marshal. 

“What a delightful mess you’ve made,” Hux said, approvingly, as he walked into the main salon. His eyes greedily took in the death and destruction that Kylo and the knights had wrought. He stepped over the limbs of the dead, his pale feet splashed with blood and other organic matter. “I’m sure this rescue effort has set back our diplomatic work by a decade, but...well, if any of them were First Order allies and did not report my presence on Canto Bight, then they were just as guilty of colluding with the Hutts and the mercenaries who took part in my kidnapping.” 

“They will all pay for their disloyal negligence,” Kylo said, swearing an oath. 

Hux gave him a look that wasn’t at all impressed. “Hmmm.” 

The Knights of Ren walked through the main salon, using their weapons to offer a final death to anyone left alive from their initial attack. They paused, watching Hux as he walked past them, unafraid and unashamed in his skin. Kylo could sense a number of different feelings and thoughts from his knights: admiration of Hux’s male beauty, pleasure at seeing Hux alive and whole, amusement at Hux’s annoyance with Kylo, and pride in Hux’s ability to survive. 

Kylo frowned at the Knights. He was not pleased with them for staring at Hux with such open appreciation. 

_ That’s enough, brothers! Focus on your duties!  _

“Call for my shuttle to meet us at the main fountain,” Hux said, looking over his shoulder at Kylo. “I have had just enough prancing about in this tawdry get up.” 

“Mine is available outside,” Kylo said, following Hux to the main doorway of the complex, the heavy doors splintered on the floor from where Kylo had used the Force to make his way inside. 

“Ah. Good.” 

He had never considered Hux to be beautiful or particularly sexually attractive. Hux was supremely confident in his intelligence and tactical brilliance, arrogantly proud in his skills as a weapons designer, and ruthlessly pragmatic in every area of his life. There was little in Hux’s repertoire for charming flirtatiousness. In the years that he’d known Hux, there was never a single rumor of Hux engaging in sexual relations with anyone onboard; and unless it was absolutely necessary, Hux rarely left the ship at all. And when Kylo listened in on the thoughts of the crew and soldiers, there was heavy speculation that Hux was untouched, a virgin. 

_ He would’ve been prized in the brothel, his price would’ve been astronomical if they discovered that he was a virgin. _

His pale and luminous skin, peppered with freckles and pale scars, and bright green eyes against a head of coppery hair that was too long and too soft around his narrow face, made Kylo catch his breath. Hux was a rarefied human with that color hair, bright and noticeable against the blacks and grays of the First Order. 

The Knights followed Kylo out of the brothel and onto the street outside, guarded by a platoon of Stormtroopers. Hux stood proudly with his hands clasped behind his back, chin up, and eyes sharp as he stared down anyone who looked at him for too long, making his way to the  _ Upsilon _ shuttle standing dark and foreboding in the middle of the street. 

Kylo watched as every head turned in silence as they looked at the Grand Marshal. 

*** 

“Would you care for a robe, Grand Marshal?” Kuruk said, his tone solicitous. He had removed his helmet, revealing his heavily scarred face to Hux. 

“Yes, I suppose I cannot walk through the ship dressed as such,” Hux said, rolling his eyes. 

Kuruk unclasped the cape off of Kylo’s shoulders, holding it out to Hux with reverence. 

“Ah. Thank you, Kuruk,” Hux said, graciously, taking the cape and wrapping it around his shoulders. It was overly large and covered Hux’s slender frame like a blanket. Kylo had to admit that he liked seeing his cape on the Grand Marshal. Hux sat ramrod straight in his seat, staring out the viewport as the shuttle left the atmosphere, moving steadily towards the star destroyer. 

_ Master, where are your manners? Or do you just enjoy seeing the Grand Marshal wearing nothing but his skin?  _

_ I would’ve offered him mine if you would’ve given me a karking chance, Kuruk Ren!  _

His mind filled with the wild mirth of the other knights, all of them looking at him from their seats in the rear of the shuttle. It was a good thing that Hux was ignoring everyone, his eyes focused on the view from the viewport. 

He could sense Hux’s relief and deep pleasure at seeing the  _ Finalizer _ ; the exhaustion that Hux carried but refused to show easing as the shuttle approached the ship. Kylo realized that Hux thought of the  _ Finalizer _ as his home and the tension fled from his face as green eyes lighted on the familiar gray battlements and cannons on the surface, the pilot easing the shuttle towards the upper command hangar reserved for senior officers and VIP guests. 

Kylo looked over Hux as unobtrusively as he could and noticed the faint purple-blue bruises around Hux’s wrists and ankles. Who knew that underneath the formal uniform, boots, and gloves were such delicate looking joints? But he couldn’t stop staring at the bruises, getting a good idea of what kind of cruel torment Hux was forced to endure while held captive as a pleasure slave. 

“Do you require medical assistance, Grand Marshal?” He said, discreetly. 

Hux gave him a look of disgust. “Do I require medical assistance? Are you kriffing serious? What I  _ require _ , Emperor Supreme, is to be back in uniform and on the bridge of my star destroyer.” 

Kylo gritted his teeth, pushing his temper aside. “I am merely trying to ascertain the extent of...damage on your person.” 

Hux stared at him, ginger eyebrows pulled together into a deep frown. “What the kriff are you talking about, Ren?” 

“You’ve been kept... _ held _ as a prisoner for six weeks. Even the strongest of men would require medical assistance and some downtime. No one would think any less of you, Grand Marshal. In fact, they would rather that you take some time to recover before reporting to your duties,” Kylo said, as reasonably as he could. 

But, of course, Hux was not an easily reasoned with man. 

Hux snorted, crossing his arms in front of his chest and over the heaps of necklaces, arching his eyebrow at Kylo. “I’ve endured far worse psychological and physical beatings from my father when I was a child compared to the last six weeks. Consider the time away as a forced convalescence. I am more than capable of returning to my duties once we board the  _ Finalizer _ .” 

Kylo sighed and nodded once. “As you wish, Grand Marshal.” 

The shuttle docked silently and Kylo watched as Hux stood, gathering the too-long black cape with his hands, walking down the ramp to the hangar floor with all the formality of a Grand Marshal. Kylo was glad that the hangar was empty except for Phasma and a dozen Stormtroopers. He and the other knights followed Hux down the ramp and Kylo gave a nod to Phasma. She wore her usual chrome armour, but her helmet was off and tucked appropriately under her left arm. Her cape was now a dark gray with blue lining, denoting her new higher rank. 

“Welcome back aboard, Grand Marshal,” Phasma said, her voice carefully neutral and respectful. “I’ve alerted the Infirmary of your arrival, sir, and -- “ 

“Major Phasma, with me to the bridge,” Hux said, giving her a quick nod without even slowing down. 

“Grand Marshal, I really think you should take a detour and go to the Infirmary first,” Kylo said, trying to keep his voice neutral lest he trigger another round of fury from Hux. 

“I have my duties, Emperor,” Hux said, dismissively. 

Kylo sighed, giving up. There was nothing to do but to just let Hux get this out of his system. 

“Grand Marshal, I believe that we would all understand if you visited the Infirmary first,” Phasma said, politely. “It is protocol, sir.” 

“Major Phasma, I do not need you to coddle me as well,” Hux snapped, never breaking his stride across the cold floors of the hangar. 

“Yes, sir.” She said, then turned and gave a conciliatory nod to Kylo. 

Kylo waved for his knights to leave him, and he followed Hux and Phasma through the command hangar and into the corridor to the private turbolift, silence following in their wake. 

Hux’s bared feet slapped on the cold, black durasteel floors, his knowledge of the  _ Finalizer’s  _ numerous access passageways taking him to the command bridge in just a few minutes. The turbolift doors opened and Hux stepped out first, hands clasped behind his back, the black cape opening in the front and flaring out at the edges, revealing Hux’s undressed state underneath. He ignored the gaping stares he received as he stalked towards Captain Mitaka. 

“Grand Marshal -- “ Mitaka choked out breathlessly, his eyes widening as he stared at what Hux was wearing. He quickly stood at attention and shifted his eyes to focus on Hux’s left shoulder. His cheeks flushed and the tips of his ears went bright red. “Grand Marshal, welcome back aboard the  _ Finalizer _ , sir.” 

Kylo noted that Hux didn’t even register that people were staring at him, far too single-minded in his fury. 

“I want all ventral cannons aimed on Canto Bight, Captain.” 

“Yes, sir. Initializing.” Mitaka touched the sequencing on his holoscreen to warm up the cannons, keeping his eyes trained on the weapons board and not sliding to gaze at the Grand Marshal. 

“You can’t raze the entire city, Grand Marshal,” Kylo said, stepping closer to Hux. “Catonica is an ally First Order planet. We would lose our foothold in the Corporate Sector system.” 

Hux turned and glared at Kylo. “Do not ever countermand my orders on my ship, Emperor.” 

Kylo inhaled sharply, the sound was an intimidating hiss through his helmet. He stepped closer to Hux until they were just inches apart. “Careful, Hux, you forget to whom you are addressing.” 

“Ventral cannons are hot, Grand Marshal,” Mitaka said, looking from Hux to Kylo. 

“Fi -- “ 

“Belay that order, Captain!” Kylo shouted, releasing the latches to his helmet and pulling it off so that he could see Hux’s face. 

“Emperor, you are not needed on the bridge -- “ 

“Fire upon the complex, but not the entire city,” Kylo said, looking at the shadows under his eyes. “I promise you that you will have your revenge, Hux. Please.” 

Hux sneered, keeping his eyes on Kylo. “Captain Mitaka, aim the cannons on the lower sector and fire.” 

“Yes, sir,” Mitaka said, his voice low, looking nervously over at Kylo for a moment before returning his eyes to his screen. 

Hux stood by the holoscreens, watching as the cannon fire broke through the layers of the planet’s atmosphere, lighting up the entire lower sector with laser fire. Dozens of buildings were razed to the ground, fire burning along the streets, and survivors screaming and running in all directions. 

“Well, I believe that I have sent the appropriate message to the planetary government,” Hux said, narrowing his eyes. “I’m sure the governing representatives of Catonica will be contacting me shortly. Send all holo calls to me in the Infirmary. Captain Mitaka, you have the bridge. Major Phasma, with me.” 

“Yes, sir,” Mitaka said, smartly, his lips curving into a very small smile as Hux turned, the black cape billowing out behind him dramatically as he stalked out of the bridge, Phasma one step behind him. 

Kylo watched as every officer on the bridge turned their heads to watch the Grand Marshal, leaning past their stations to stare as Hux past them. The silence was disquieting, enough so that Kylo could hear nearly every thought from the crew. 

_ What did they do to the Grand Marshal?  _

_ I didn’t know he was so beautiful under his uniform.  _

_ What is he wearing under that little piece of fabric?  _

_ Wow...just wow!  _

Kylo frowned, feeling possessive of Hux. “Back to your stations! And show the Grand Marshal a little respect and discretion. He would expect that his command staff wouldn’t gawk after him like a bunch of drooling mutts!” 

He stalked down the bridge, watching as the crew returned to their stations, their heads down and focused on their screens. 

*** 

If the Grand Marshal was determined to keep his usual schedule, Kylo knew that Hux would be back in his private quarters at the end of the Delta shift. Now that Hux was no longer distracted by his duties, Kylo could sense the turmoil in him, his emotions shifting haphazardly, projecting uncontrollably throughout the ship. Usually, the Grand Marshal kept tight control of his emotions under the steel of his professionalism, but Kylo couldn’t fault him for this loss of control. 

Kylo walked down the senior officers habitation hallway to Hux’s door, using the chime to announce his presence. 

“Enter.” 

The door slid open and Kylo stepped into Hux’s main room to see him sitting at his desk. The Grand Marshal was back in uniform, though his black tunic jacket was open, revealing his clean white undershirt. His hair was cut back to its usual military sharpness, and he was clean shaven and showered. It was as if Hux had not been gone for the last six weeks, the image of him as a pleasure slave erased by the most senior military leader of the First Order. 

The desk, kitchen counter, and couch were covered with datapads and datachips, with multiple holoscreens opened. Kylo could see that Hux was looking at intelligence data, engineering blueprints, requisitions, division reports, department reports, and all of the other bureaucratic paperwork that fell under his purview. Even after six weeks of acting as commander of the  _ Finalizer _ , Kylo still couldn’t fathom how the Grand Marshal kept track of everything in any kind of semblance of order, let alone make decisions on the minutest detail. 

_ Why are you asking me to approve requisitions for janitorial supplies?  _

_ The Grand Marshal approves all department requisitions, My Lord. _

_ Kriffing hell, Thannison, janitorial supplies are approved for the next standard year! Do not bring this to me again.  _

“I thought the Doctor told you to rest,” Kylo said, frowning slightly. 

“Checking up on me, Emperor? I was approved for light duty,” Hux said, smirking lightly. “So I’m catching up on my reading. Some of these reports are substandard. I see that I may need to send some of my department heads to reconditioning as they seemed to have forgotten the standard of quality I demand in my senior officers. And apparently, some idiot approved a standard year’s worth of janitorial supplies that has forced me to divide funds amongst five facility management divisions.” 

Kylo saw the necklaces of jewels sitting in a large box on the table. He gazed down at them, pursing his lips. 

“Some of these are priceless,” he said, picking up a handful and examining them. “They could be heirloom pieces worth a small fortune.” 

Hux snorted, shaking his head. “A small fortune indeed, for what I had to put up with. Since I have no need of them, I think I shall sell them and recoup the credits as part of my retirement fund.” 

Kylo swallowed his disappointment. He had no business feeling disappointed, never seeing Hux wearing the jewels again. For a brief moment, he considered buying Hux new jewels, marking him as belonging to Kylo Ren, Emperor Supreme. 

He also knew that Hux would probably try to kill him if he did such a thing. 

“Ah. I am glad you are here, Emperor,” Hux said, turning in his chair to look at Kylo. “I understand that you made a permanent membership change on the Supreme Council.” 

“General Nuallon was a traitor,” Kylo said, unapologetically. “I looked into his mind and saw his true intentions.” 

“Have you considered a replacement?” 

Kylo made a face and walked towards the large viewport, looking out at the stars. “I’m sure that you have someone already in mind.” 

“General Domaric Quinn,” Hux said, calling up the personnel file on the general to his holoscreen. “Decorated, loyal, rose up the ranks as a ground forces commander. He has no love for the mystic practices of the Force, but he is a brilliant technologist. He won’t bend to kiss your boots, but he very much admired your grandfather. He served as a junior officer in the Imperial Officer Corps in the later years of the Empire.” 

Kylo turned and scanned the data on the holoscreen. He narrowed his eyes, considering Hux’s words. “Then of the ten commanders on the Council, six are from your recommendation alone. You would have a great deal of sway on the Council.” 

Hux smiled, his eyes bright. “You are welcome to Force choke us at your leisure if we displease you, Emperor.” 

Kylo gave him a side eye, but smirked at his words. “I don’t believe I need your permission for that, Grand Marshal.” 

“Shall I extend an invitation for General Quinn to meet with you?” 

“Take care of it, Hux. And remind the General that the Supreme Council is mine and mine alone and that I expect the highest level of professionalism for someone in such a position. If General Quinn accepts, then do let him know why he was invited to replace General Nuallon -- and the consequences for falling short of my expectations.” 

“Yes, Emperor,” Hux said, picking up his datapad and sending a message to the general. “I do have one thing to discuss with you but not in an official capacity.” 

“Go on.” 

“Ren, I thought we agreed that your knights would not threaten or intimidate members of my command staff,” he drawled, raising his eyebrows thoughtfully. 

“I wasn’t aware of any threat or intimidation.” 

“Then how would you explain the actions of Ushar Ren towards Captain Mitaka?” 

Kylo sighed and rolled his eyes. “They are honorable actions, Hux. Ushar Ren would neither dishonor nor threaten or intimidate the Captain.” 

“Honorable actions?” Hux said, barking out a laugh. “Are you telling me that Ushar Ren would like to fraternize with my Captain?” 

“If the Captain consents.” 

Hux snickered and ran his hand over his head, letting out a deep sigh and tossing the datapad in his hand on top of his desk. “Ah. So while I’ve been off the ship for the last six weeks, you have managed to turn it into a love cruise around the galaxy. Tell me, are the other Knights of Ren planning to woo more members of my command staff?” 

“If they’re amenable and consent to such,” Kylo said, snarkily. He expected Hux to make it into a big deal, but Hux just laughed and shook his head. 

“Yes, well, I suppose everyone is afforded their distractions on their downtime as long as it doesn’t impede their duties and the mission of the First Order.” 

“You’re in a generous mood tonight, Grand Marshal.” 

Hux exhaled, his hand reaching for another datapad. He paused, tapping his fingers on the edge of his desk. Kylo sensed that Hux was conflicted about something, but he pushed up the walls of his mind and kept his thoughts to himself. Kylo knew that he could reach in with the Force and take what he wanted to know, but after the last six weeks, he decided to simply ask. 

“Are you okay, Hux?” 

“Yes, yes, I’m fine,” the Grand Marshal said, dismissively. He picked up the datapad and began scanning its contents. “Slightly dehydrated and lacking some vitamins, but otherwise in good health. The medical team provided me with fluids and replenished the missing nutrients. They flushed the drugs out of my system. I’m happy to report that I am not suffering from any sexually transmitted diseases. At the very least, the brothel ensured my health and protected me from such indignities.” 

Kylo didn’t know what to say to any of that, so he kept his counsel. Hux looked up from the datapad and frowned, meeting Kylo’s eyes. 

“What is it?” 

“If you ever need to talk -- “ 

“Ren! I simply do not have time for this nonsense. I am  **fine** ,” he said, getting to his feet and walking towards the open kitchen space. “I have six weeks of reports to get through in order to get caught up on what’s been happening aboard my ship. There’s no need for dramatics. I am grateful that you came for me, but I am completely off my schedule and -- “ 

Kylo grabbed his arm to stop him and Hux hissed, slapping his hand away. 

“Don’t touch me!” Hux screamed at him, his face flushed a deep red, his breath coming out in sharp pants. 

They stared at each other for a long moment. Kylo opened his mouth to say something, but then closed it, thinking that discretion was the better choice in this case. He gave Hux a moment to compose himself, looking away as the Grand Marshal recovered his breath. 

How so strange, that just a few years ago, Kylo would have enjoyed Hux’s loss of control and would have mocked him for it. He would never claim that they were friends now; but Kylo didn’t have the need to undermine Hux. There was something  _ provocative _ to have a man like Hux bow his head to Kylo without forcing it from him. 

“I apologize,” Kylo said, softly. “I shouldn’t have touched you without your permission.” 

Hux remained silent, eyes narrowed and flinty as he stared at Kylo. But then he met Kylo’s eyes and then gave a small nod, accepting his apology. 

“I understand that you’re busy,” he said, stepping carefully away from Hux as he walked towards the door. “I’m happy to answer any questions you may have about the last six weeks in terms of the functionality of the ship. As you can tell from the division reports, nearly all of the resources expended were focused on recovering you.” 

Hux swallowed, nodding again. “Thank you, Emperor; if I have any questions that the senior commanders cannot address, I will inquire with you.” 

“Try and get some rest, Hux. Good night.” 

“Good night, Emperor.” 

Kylo left Hux’s quarters and headed down to the training rooms reserved for the knights. 

_ I need a distraction. If any of you are available to spar, please meet me in the training room.  _

_ We are already here, waiting for you, Master.  _

*** 

As Emperor Supreme, Kylo preferred to be mobile, and selected the  _ Finalizer _ as his official flagship. Since they were no longer in a protracted and fruitless war, the star destroyer was more of a show of force than a weapon, but his army traveled with him just in case. The Grand Marshal advocated for diplomacy and order and treaties, but Kylo knew that part of diplomacy was a show of strength and greater firepower. The Mid Rim and Outer Rim systems fell in line quickly, wanting First Order protection along the shipping routes. It wasn’t due to any shared political doctrines, but access to resources from the Core worlds. Opening up trade opportunities had done wonders to end wars before they could begin. 

_ Subjugation of planetary systems through organized capitalism?  _

_ Well, Emperor, which is the better choice: starvation and chaos or prosperity and order?  _

The galaxy was far and wide, and the First Order had formed new alliances but also faced small battles on the most reluctant worlds. Major Phasma had trained the Stormtroopers well under her leadership, deploying small platoons on planets to put down insurgents and to offer resources. The knights went on these missions as well, giving them an outlet to feed their bloodthirstiness. As Emperor, he wasn’t able to go on missions anymore, but it called to him nonetheless. 

With Hux’s safe return, Kylo was finally released from the bureaucracy of leadership, gladly turning over the authority of the Fleet to the Grand Marshal once more. It amused him to think that he could’ve ever led the First Order armies without Hux; so blinded in those years under Snoke, choking on his short leash and fighting petty squabbles with Hux for Snoke’s approval. Kylo was glad that those days were long gone, his mind finally clear of Snoke’s influence. 

Killing Snoke and completing his training offered Kylo access to his dark powers like never before; but instead of an uncontrollable rage fueling him, he had found control with the Dark Side, his power and his passions burning in other ways. 

Trudgen Ren walked towards him, his bearded face frozen in a fearsome expression. “Master.” 

Kylo nodded his head at his knight. “What troubles you, brother?” 

“I request to join the next mission.” 

He smiled, knowingly. “We are not built for peacetime.” 

“No, we are not,” Trudgen said, his dark lips quirking slightly. 

“Report to Major Phasma. I’m sure she’ll be able to find an uprising that needs your special brand of attention. Take Ap’lek with you. I fear that he has earned the Grand Marshal’s ire at destroying an entire training room.” 

_ Ren! Look at these damage reports! Four in one 7-standard cycle? The Knights are your domain so I will not interfere, but they are destroying  _ **_my_ ** _ ship. I will force you to be in charge of their budget and you can requisition the parts and labor necessary to fix all the things that were destroyed.  _

_ I am the Emperor Supreme! I will not be relegated to doing paperwork!  _

_ I don’t care. Get it fixed, Ren!  _

“Thank you, Master.” He said, then taking a stand beside Kylo, observing the members of the command bridge crew. The Grand Marshal was always easily found due to the color of his hair. “He suffers from nightmares.” 

Kylo pressed his lips firmly. “It’s not your concern. Do not get involved.” 

“Is it not? How can I not? His mind screams violently to us when it should be calmed with sleep,” Trudgen said, dark eyes following the Grand Marshal across the bridge. “Have you seen what he dreams?” 

_ I did not wish to violate him.  _

_ Seek the faces of those who violated him. Let us have our vengeance.  _

_ Perhaps I don’t want to see what happened to him. I fear that...it will trigger a violence within me. _

_ We sense your turmoil for the Grand Marshal, Master.  _

_ The conflict from our past is not easily bridged. There are some days when I see a certain look in his eyes as if he would like to use his hidden monomolecular blade on me. _

_ Do you doubt his loyalty to you, Master? We have not sensed it from him.  _

“No, I don’t doubt him,” Kylo said, looking at Trudgen. “Go to Major Phasma and join the next mission with Ap’lek. I will take care of the Grand Marshal.” 

“As you will, Master.” 

Trudgen bowed his head, leaving the bridge. Kylo turned and looked at Hux. It was now three months since they found Hux and Kylo knew that the man was still suffering. The Grand Marshal was too much of a professional to show any outward signs of his agitation, but Trudgen was correct. During Hux’s rest cycle, if he slept at all, his dreams were filled with the memories of the six weeks that he was imprisoned in the brothel. 

Kylo was certain that Trudgen knew he was lying about not looking into Hux’s mind. He had looked, more than once, his Force powers allowing him to slip into Hux’s memories unobtrusively, watching the things that Hux did, looking at the faces of the men and women who purchased Hux’s body, and the things Hux did to please them. So much of it was  _ erotic _ and it disturbed Kylo to not only watch Hux’s degration, but to feel pleasure in seeing it. 

Hux stood next to Captain Mitaka, hands clasped behind him, his eyes reviewing the readouts of the weapon statuses on the holoscreen. He listened carefully to whatever Mitaka was saying to him, nodding his head now and then in approval, his face stoic and unreadable. 

When he met Kylo’s eyes, Hux frowned slightly, his eyebrows furrowing together for a moment as he tried to decipher whatever expression he saw on Kylo’s face. There were times when Kylo wished he still wore his helmet while onboard the star destroyer. Those years of anonymity allowed him to observe others without revealing his own expressions; carefully searching through their minds to see their thoughts and keep his hidden. 

The Grand Marshal said something to Mitaka and excused himself to walk towards Kylo. “I believe I am still waiting for your report on the clean up progress of the training room on deck 78.” 

Kylo couldn’t help the small quirk of his lips, his eyes sliding to look at Hux. The Grand Marshal couldn’t hide the smile forming on his lips. 

“You shall have it before the end of your shift, Grand Marshal.” 

“Thank you, My Lord.” 

*** 

_ I am only the Force.  _

Kylo closed his eyes and reached out with the Force across time and space, searching for the familiar connections to his bloodline as the rightful heir of Naboo and a prince of Alderaan. He was Ben Skywalker Organa Solo and Kylo Ren, Master of the Knights of Ren. He was neither a Sith nor a Jedi. He was a destroyer of worlds and the bringer of order to the galaxy. He could sense them all now in the Force - mother, uncle, grandfather. He felt the weight of his family’s royal lineage and the power and strength of the Force that flowed through him. There was no balance, no struggle to be solely one or the other. There was only the Force. 

_ Luke.  _

_ The conflict inside you is gone. You’re neither Light nor Dark.  _

_ I am only the Force.  _

_ But what are you still struggling with, kid?  _

He sensed that Hux had just used his override code on his door, stomping into Kylo’s room. He opened his eyes, flooded by the heat of Hux’s anger. 

“You need to stop rifling through my mind with your mystical games. I can feel your lingering presence and I do not need you to be a perverse voyeur into my dreams, Ren!” 

Kylo remained kneeling on the floor, his hands clasped in his lap, and he stared up at Hux’s flushed face, eyes narrowed and lips thinned and pressed together. 

“At least you won’t insult me by denying it,” Hux said, derisively. He scowled as he looked at Kylo, dark green eyes moving across the skin of bared chest. “Tell me, Ren, did you get off on it? Seeing what they did to me. Did you like seeing how low they brought me down? To see me on my knees? Forced to serve, to bend over, to let them tie me down, to hear me beg because someone could afford my price?” 

Kylo swallowed thickly. “Yes.” 

“Yes to what, Ren!” 

“To all of it,” he said, simply. It was the most honest he could be. 

Hux stared at him, horrified and humiliated, his face reddening. “Stay out of my head.” 

Kylo nodded once as Hux glared down at him, his eyes drifting down Kylo’s chest and then to his lap. He watched as Hux turned on his heel, hurrying out of Kylo’s quarters. He inhaled and then exhaled deeply, looking down at his hard cock pressing lewdly under his soft training pants. 

*** 

Kylo was exhausted and weary when he stepped into his quarters. He was tired of listening to the sniveling of the planetary governors, the political jockeying and power plays, and the never ending bureaucracy of running the empire. He despised the former galactic senate and believed that the Republic was ineffective; but trying to control the thousands of worlds in the known galaxy was becoming too much for him to handle. He would discuss it with Hux, invite the Grand Marshal to dine with him and talk about ways to implement a new system of rule. Kylo rolled his eyes, he could already hear the amusement in Hux’s tone of voice: __

_ Ah. Is ruling the empire too much for you, Emperor Supreme? Bit off more than you could chew?  _

He just wanted to take a long water shower and fall into his bed and sleep for several cycles. He yawned, pressing his hand over his face and into his hair, when he realized that someone was in his bedroom. 

On instinct, Kylo ignited his lightsaber, holding it up and readying to strike whomever it was that was in his private quarters. The harsh red glow from the lightsaber revealed that the man kneeling on his bed was Grand Marshal Hux. 

“Careful, Ren, or do you plan to strike me down?” Hux said, his tone more bemused than scared. 

“Hux? What -- “ 

Kylo choked on his words, holding up his lightsaber so that he could see what Hux was wearing -- or  _ not _ wearing. He was wearing his jewel necklaces and the little slip of blue silk around his hips and nothing else. His hair was brushed, the short strands soft as they hung down his forehead. He was clean shaven; and his pale skin seemed to glow like a beacon under the red light. 

He shut down his lightsaber and just stared at the shape of Hux in the darkness, feeling his body flood with endorphins, a desperate tenseness taking shape in his lower belly. The sight of Hux in his pleasure slave garb, kneeling on his bed, was something from his darkest fantasies. He wasn’t even sure if he was awake; if he hadn’t fallen asleep in the conference room after the last holo meeting and was now dreaming. 

“Lights, twenty percent,” Kylo croaked, taking a deep breath. “Hux, what are you -- “ 

“Don’t call me Hux,” he said, growling. “This...this is Armitage.” 

Hux held out his arms to the side, showing himself. 

Kylo nodded, understanding the rules of Hux’s game.  _ “Armitage.”  _

“This is what you wanted, isn’t it? You wanted to know what it was like. Maybe you feel a little left out. The Emperor Supreme of the galaxy should get to experience owning a pleasure slave, even if it’s just me.” Hux said, smirking. “It’s a one-time offer, Ren. You can have me or I can leave and we never need to speak of this again.” 

“Yes. I want it. I want you,” Kylo said, watching as Hux raised his eyes to look up at Kylo. He saw the blush forming across Hux’s cheeks, the way that his throat bobbed as he swallowed, and his hands at his sides started trembling. 

Hux curled his fingers into a fist, pressing them on top of his creamy thighs. “Ah. Well, then, what do you want me to do?” 

“Undress me,” Kylo said, his voice low and husky. “Touch me.” 

The corner of his lips lifted into a small smirk, green eyes bright with amusement. “How would I undress you without touching you, Emperor?” 

Kylo licked his lips as Hux slipped off the bed gracefully, getting to his bared feet and taking a few steps so that he stood in front of Kylo. “I have faith that you would’ve found a way to do it.” 

Hux chuckled, it sounded intimate, and he raised his hands to unclasp the cape on his shoulders. Kylo reached up, curling his hand behind Hux’s neck, feeling the warmth of his skin through his leather glove. 

He needed to kiss him, to taste him. His other hand touched Hux’s hip and he pulled Hux closer against him, leaning forward to press his lips against Hux’s mouth. The lips were warm and firm, and Kylo could hear Hux’s nervous swallow before his lips parted slightly in invitation. Kylo stepped even closer until his leg pressed between Hux’s thighs, brushing his hip against Hux’s cock and feeling that it was hard. 

Kylo couldn’t resist slipping his tongue into Hux’s mouth, tasting what he wanted and taking what he had only imagined. Hux was a slender man but he was wiry and strong, and Kylo reached around Hux to pull off his gloves, throwing them on the floor, and then pressed the palms of his hands on Hux’s back, taking his time as he dragged his hands up and down his naked flesh. 

Hux moaned into Kylo’s mouth, his tongue clever and playful, gently nipping Kylo’s bottom lip with his teeth. Kylo pulled away and gazed at Hux, his left hand sliding into the back of Hux’s hair and grabbing a handful of the short strands, then tugging hard. He was gratified to hear Hux’s low purr of pleasure, his hands grabbing Kylo by the shoulders as Kylo pulled his head back slowly. 

That pale neck tempted him. How he had imagined twisting it and breaking it in the past? How many times had he used the Force to wrap itself tightly around Hux’s neck, not to choke him outright but to tease him with the danger of it? How much did he enjoy watching Hux struggle for breath while maintaining his composure and his dignity? Even as Kylo enjoyed dominating him with the Force, he had wished that he could leave a ring of bruises to remind each other of the power that Kylo held. 

He knew that he would leave his marks on Hux’s body now, and perhaps even on his mind, and he would take as much as Hux offered him. Kylo’s other hand slipped down Hux’s back to palm the round flesh under the silk covering. He was pleased by the feel of it, firm but plush enough to enjoy squeezing with his fingers. Kylo caressed the plump flesh, letting the tips of his fingers slide between the cheeks to press against the rim of his hole. 

Kylo kissed up Hux’s neck and sucked on his earlobe, tapping the tip of his middle finger against the rim and gently pressing it inside. 

Hux gasped, his eyes closing, his body pressed flush against Kylo. 

“You’re wet inside, Armitage,” Kylo said, keeping his voice low and husky against Hux’s ear. “Did you lubricate and stretch yourself enough to take all of me?” 

“Yes.” 

“Yes, what?” Kylo murmured, tugging his head back and giving Hux a hard stare. 

“Yes, Emperor,” Hux whined, groaning throatily as Kylo pushed his finger a little deeper inside Hux’s warm and wet channel. 

“Better,” he crooned, kissing Hux’s wet lips and then letting him go. He stepped back, his face set in harshness. “Undress me, slave.” 

He watched as Hux inhaled deeply, trembling hands reaching for Kylo’s cape again, finding the hidden buckles underneath the heavy fabric and pulling it free from Kylo’s shoulders. Hux folded the cape and set it neatly on top of a nearby console table. Kylo had to suppress his smile, seeing Hux’s compulsion for orderliness coming through. In a matter of moments, Hux had removed Kylo’s belt and tunic and his black undershirt. He watched avidly as Hux knelt on the floor, reaching behind Kylo’s leg to unbuckle his boots, gently tugging them off his feet. He lifted Kylo’s foot and removed each sock, rolling them up and putting them inside the boot, sliding them to the side. 

When Hux reached up to undo the front placket of his black trousers, Kylo dragged his fingers through Hux’s soft ginger hair, tilting his head up so that he could look at the growing blush on Hux’s cheeks. 

“Did you blush for them?” 

“They may have paid to use my body, but they only got what I wanted them to have,” he said, simply, undoing the small buttons and zipper, sliding the trousers down slowly. “Does that make you angry, Emperor?” 

Kylo stepped out of his trousers and allowed Hux to fold them, setting them neatly next to the boots. 

“That isn’t what makes me angry.” 

Hux smirked up at him, his fingers sliding along the top of his black underpants, the palms of his hands pressing against Kylo’s hard cock. “Does it make you jealous, Ren?” 

Kylo hissed and leaned down to grab the back of Hux’s hair, twisting it painfully and forcing his neck into an uncomfortable arch. “Careful, Armitage, you tread a dangerous line with me. Or do you want to feel the full brunt of my anger and jealousy?” 

“No, Emperor,” Hux murmured, looking up at him. 

He let Hux go and stood up again, keeping his eyes on him. “Finish undressing me.” 

Hux slipped his fingers into the band of his underpants and pulled it down, revealing all of Kylo. He waited until Hux folded it, setting it on top of the trousers. Green eyes flicked up to meet Kylo’s gaze and Kylo watched as Hux’s pink tongue wet his lips. There was nothing falsely seductive in Hux’s actions; and none that Kylo could sense from Hux’s mind. He was just as deeply aware of his own arousal as he was of Kylo’s. 

“I’ll have your mouth.” 

“Well, then, whatever the Emperor desires, you’ll have it.” 

Hux’s hands swept up the back of his legs as he raised up on his knees, pressing the side of his face against the curve of his groin. His eyes closed as he pressed closer, rubbing his cheek against the length of Kylo’s cock. 

“Stop teasing me and get to it, Armitage.” 

Hux let out a soft chuckle and licked his lips again. He reached up with his hand, curling it around the hard length of his cock, thumb rubbing across the head. Kylo sucked in his breath but held back his shudder as pleasure swept through him. Hux looked up at him, his lips parting widely around the head. 

Kylo held his breath as Hux began to suck gently, his tongue circling around the head and flicking over the tip. Green eyes lowered to hide his eagerness as he moaned, slowly moving down the length of his cock. 

It was every dirty fantasy come to life. For years, Kylo imagined getting Hux on his knees, submitting to him. Sometimes, it was by choice; a few times it was because Kylo forced him to do it. He preferred seeing Hux like this, willing and pleased, wanting to please Kylo. 

He knew he was done for when Hux’s other hand caressed his heavy balls, the other holding his cock at the base to steady it as his wet mouth moved up and down, the flat of his tongue dragging along the underside until it slipped over the head again. 

Hux pulled off, breathing quickly, and lapped around the head, the pointy tip of his tongue dipping into the slit to taste. 

“ _ Mmmmm _ ...Emperor...how very nicely sized you are,” Hux murmured, giving Kylo a coy glance. His hand stroked from the base to the tip and Kylo’s thighs trembled. “Are you sure you only want my mouth and not something else?” 

He used the Force to lift Hux into the air, gently tossing him down on his back on top of the bed. He moved Hux’s arms over his head, pressing them down to the mattress. Hux panted, a little bit of fear mixed with his excitement. Wide green eyes stared at Kylo as he approached the bed, sweeping his gaze down the length of Hux’s body. 

Truly, Hux was fantasy come to life. Kylo liked seeing the necklaces spread out across his chest. The colorful gems and gold and silver made Hux’s pale skin look even creamier in contrast. He liked the way that the color of his small nipples were the same pink like his lips. His belly was soft and his waist narrow; not an inch of fat on his body. 

Kylo’s eyes drifted down to the blue silk fabric barely covered Hux’s hard cock, tenting obscenely over the flesh. He reached down and grabbed it, ripping it off Hux’s body and tossing the torn fabric to the floor. Hux’s thighs were thick and his legs slender and lightly covered in ginger hair. Kylo grabbed Hux’s legs and held them open, finally getting a chance to see the hard cock pressed tight against his lower belly, only a light smattering of ginger colored hair at the base. 

He felt like a starving animal and fell on Hux, his mouth taking Hux’s cock inside and sucking it in deeply. He didn’t pause for breath, sucking and licking, mouthing the tight balls in its sack, sucking and rolling them in his mouth. 

Hux was wriggling and moaning loudly, choked off cries as Kylo took what he wanted, tasting him everywhere, and leaving bruising kisses along the pale inner thighs, biting the warm flesh and watching as the skin colored darkly with his marks. 

When he pushed back Hux’s legs and pressed his mouth against his small, tight hole, Hux’s body jerked against him and he let out a deep groan. 

“Ren...Ren, please!” 

Kylo slid up Hux’s body, one hand curling around his throat, squeezing firmly but not to cause pain. He met Hux’s desire glazed eyes. “What did you call me, slave?” 

“Emperor...please, Emperor!” 

Kylo kissed his lips softly and then bit at his plush bottom lip, just to hear Hux whine. He let go of Hux’s throat and then spit into the palm of his hand, lowering it between them to coat his saliva on his cock. He held it firmly, nudging the head against the wet rim, and pressed into Hux, slowly but deeply, groaning at the feel of Hux’s slippery heat pulling his cock in. 

Hux’s head arched back, legs shaking around Kylo’s hips. He let out a loud sob as Kylo moved his hips back, sliding his cock out to just the head, and thrust into him again. 

“Oh, kriffing Maker!” Hux pleaded, twisting his head to press his face against his arm. 

Kylo pressed down on him, bracing his weight on his elbows beside Hux’s Force-held arms. He plunged into Hux’s body over and over again, long and hard thrusts that sent shivers down his spine and tightened his belly, suffusing him with pleasure. 

“Such a good slave,” Kylo whispered against Hux’s ear, licking the little lobe. “Wrap your legs around me.” 

Hux obeyed and Kylo rewarded him with another long thrust, shifting his hips slightly so that he could strike that place inside Hux that would bring him the most pleasure. Kylo was gratified to feel Hux bucking his hips into Kylo, legs bracing around him. 

“Tighter,” Kylo commanded, driving into him again and again, now that he knew what pleased Hux the most. 

“Please!”

Kylo moved up on his knees, holding Hux up by his narrow hips, and pushed his cock into him even deeper. He closed his eyes and threw back his head, feeling the moan start somewhere in his belly and leave his mouth. He could hear an echoing moan from Hux; and Kylo chase after his own pleasure then, thrusting into Hux as fast and as hard as he could manage, both of them panting deeply, moans interspersed with curses and cries for more. 

“Don’t stop,” Hux whimpered, his voice high pitched and vulnerable. “Don’t stop. Please don’t stop. Please. Please!” 

He could feel the pressure building in his gut and in his balls, and he gripped Hux’s thighs hard as he gave a deep thrust, releasing into Hux with an uncontrollable rush of pure energy. Kylo tried to catch his breath, bent over Hux’s body, his hands tightening. There would be dark bruises on Hux’s skin, but he wasn’t ready to let Hux go. 

“Emperor... _ please _ !” 

He raised his head to see Hux looking down at him, his sweaty hair sticking to his forehead, face flushed a deep red that clashed with his ginger hair, green eyes nearly black, and mouth open and slack as he breathed heavily under him. 

Kylo finally let go of one of Hux’s legs and licked his palm, then curled it around Hux’s hard cock. He stroked him quickly, watching Hux’s face contort in pleasure, teeth burying into his bottom lip. He arched his hips against Kylo’s body, thighs squeezing around Kylo’s hips as he shuddered and came, thick drops of come spilling over Kylo’s hand. 

Hux collapsed against the bed, eyes closed and lips parted, breathlessly beautiful in the aftermath. Kylo stroked the still hard cock in his hand and Hux shivered, letting out a protesting squeal. He couldn’t stop the small smirk that formed on his lips as he kept Hux pinned in place with the Force, prolonging Hux’s pleasure-into-pain response as he continued to tease and stroke his cock. 

“No please! Ren! Emperor, please!” Hux begged, letting out a deep laugh, twisting and turning against Kylo, trying to escape the over sensitivity. 

Kylo sighed, pulling his hand away. He felt his own cock softening and slipped out of Hux’s warm body, remembering the feel of the deep inner muscles squeezing and clenching the pleasure out of him. He turned on his back and fell on the bed next to Hux, letting out a pleased sigh. 

“Are you going to release me?” 

Kylo debated saying no and keeping Hux imprisoned on his bed, filthy and used, available for him to use Hux again and again. With a small wave of his hand, he released the Force hold on Hux, and smiled, looking up at the ceiling. 

Hux groaned, stretching out his arms and legs and back, letting out a couple of loud cracks. He made a deep sound of pleasure and fell back against the bed. 

“Is it what you wanted?” 

Kylo licked his lips. “Do you think the night is over, Armitage?” 

He turned his head to look at Hux’s profile. His eyes were closed and he looked well pleased, cheeks still ruddy with their exertions. Kylo hadn’t noticed before that his eyelashes were a dark ginger and that his skin was covered in very light patches of freckles. 

“What else do you desire, Emperor? I am at your service.” 

Kylo moved up on his elbow and reached out to put his hand on Hux’s cheek, turning his face so that he could look down at him. Hux opened his eyes and met Kylo’s gaze. 

“Let me show you,” he said, leaning down to kiss Hux’s mouth. 

*** 

Hux heaved out a soft sigh, sliding to the edge of the bed and sitting up slowly. The only sound in the room was the soft jingle of the necklaces around Hux’s neck. Kylo rolled on his side, looking at the arch of Hux’s spine, the little dent at the small of his back. He stood slowly, legs trembling slightly, as he walked a few steps to pick up the long black cape - Kylo’s cape, the one that Hux wore from Catonica - from the floor and wrapped it around himself. He found the little scrap of blue silk fabric, ripped into two pieces, and balled it up in his hand. 

Kylo watched it happened right in front of him as Armitage disappeared and Hux reappeared, the harsh line of his jaw forming as the soft laugh lines around his eyes seemingly faded away. His green eyes blinked and the sleepy desirous gaze of his lover became the sharp eyes of the Grand Marshal. The air seemed too heavy to breathe in as Kylo saw Armitage, his pleasure slave, become cold as stone, reserved and professional and militant. The man who turned to look at Kylo now was Hux, his Grand Marshal, and Kylo regretted missing the chance to kiss his pleasure slave goodbye. 

“Goodnight, Emperor.” 

“Goodnight, Grand Marshal.” 

*** 

He could feel Hux’s presence on the bridge, buttoned up tight in his uniform, hands clasped behind his back, staring out at the vastness of open space. 

Kylo stood naked in front of his wide viewport, looking at the stars. 


End file.
